Video games can include many different types of content. For example, the core content of a video game includes various game characters, game scenery, and game sounds. However, content providers, such as advertisers, are recognizing that video game players are an excellent audience for their content. Accordingly, many video game developers/publishers are providing content providers such as advertisers with opportunities for placing content within their games (usually for a fee). For example, game developers/publishers allow advertisement-related images to be placed within the scenery of their games (e.g., billboards, stadium signs, etc.). In many cases, this content is built into the game code (e.g., hard coded) along with the core content of the game and displayed consistently (e.g., at the same place/time) in the game. In other cases, in-game advertisements may be provided to the game through a network connection so that the advertisements can be provided for display in the game after the primary game code has been developed.
While such opportunities for allowing content within games potentially offer an amazing landscape for content providers to work with, current techniques for providing content providers with opportunities for presenting their content in games are limited and are often difficult to implement.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. To facilitate the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 204 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 2).